


We made these memories for ourselves

by Thingssicant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, i don't want to give away to much, liam can't cook, niall drinks to much, where is zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingssicant/pseuds/Thingssicant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt Louis surprises Harry with tickets to go see Ed Sheeran, and he has the whole night planned leading up to an engagement. But nothing goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We made these memories for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hewantstomarryharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewantstomarryharry/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! Special thanks to my beta for making this fic readable!!

“I’m here to pick up a ring” Louis said as he walked up to the man at the counter.   
“What’s your last name?” The man asked.   
“Tomlinson” Louis said biting his lip. This is it, he was going to pick up a ring that Harry would hopefully be wearing for the rest of his life. The man nodded at him and left him to grab the ring from the back. Louis tapped his fingers on the counter nervously. He had ordered the ring months ago. What if Harry hated it? And refused to marry him. Shit, what was Louis doing, Harry was perfect, why would he ever want to spend the rest of his life with him. And they were still so young.. probably too young to get married. Fucked. Louis was so fucked. But it would be so worth it if Harry said yes. Louis shook his head, he was being stupid, of course Harry would say yes. They had been together for years now, he would have left already if he didn't want to be with Louis. He sighed and tried to calm down. He still hadn’t even called Harry to tell him their plans for the night. He pulled his phone out quickly dialling the number of Harry's work   
"Happy Stems Florist! Harry speaking" Harry said through the phone.   
"Harry" louis said too nervous to have an actual conversation "I'm taking you out after work tonight".   
Harry laughed, "why so serious Lou?" He asked. Louis shook his head   
"no reason, I just- wow" he gasped looking as the man showed him the ring "I'll pick you up after work! Be ready! Love you!" He said before hanging up "that looks perfect!" He smiled. He grabbed the ring and looked at the engravement "forever and always" he smiled admiring it. He had saved for a whole year to buy the ring and it was finally in his hands. He sighed, he knew Harry would love it. It relaxed him to know that. He placed it back in the box and the man rang him up.   
"So how do you plan to propose?" He asked.   
Louis smiled "I got him floor tickets to see Ed Sheeran. His favourite" he said.   
The man nodded "have you tried to contact him? Sometimes they will do something special for it if you get ahold of them. I know one person who got to propose on stage."   
"Really?" Louis asked "that's a good idea. I think I'll try it! Thank you!" 

*

Louis sent a tweet to Ed not expecting anything in return. He put the ring in his pocket still in shock that he was actually going to do this. He shook his head. He had to get home and get ready. He couldn't waste all day waiting for a tweet back that would probably never come

*

 

Louis looked down at the computer with wide eyes. He read the tweet over and over again trying to comprehend how it was real “Dm me and we’ll set something up” Louis read allowed. He snapped himself out of his haze and quickly clicked the page to message him. He typed a bunch of things but ended up chickening out and writing 

“Hey”

He tried to distract himself while he waited for a reply and almost jumped when he heard the beep, 

“What’s his favourite song?”

“Photograph”

“Sick! I’ve had this idea for awhile but no one asked yet”

“What is it?”

“Well, you send me a bunch of pictures of you and your boyfriend that will play in the background and at the end you ask him”

“That sounds amazing” 

“Just email a bunch to my tour manager, tell him where you’re sitting and we’ll get a spotlight and stuff”

Louis was speechless. Harry was going to flip. He got the email from Ed and started going through all the old pictures of himself and Harry. He swears he was not teary eyed by the end of it but liam still laughed at him as he plopped down beside him on the couch. Louis groaned shoving his face in a pillow only making Liam laugh harder. “You’re suppose to be my friend! Friends don’t laugh at friends!” Louis grumbled. Liam shook his head and pat Louis’ back.   
“Getting a little emotional about the engagement huh? Are you looking at all your old photos? How sentimental” Liam teased as he grabbed the laptop, “why are you doing this anyway? Shouldn’t you have been preparing for tonight? The reason why I had to go get all the decorations?” He asked.   
Louis rolled his eyes “Well I was preparing for tonight” Louis said matter of factually “I was talking to my good buddy Ed Sheeran, and we have decided to put on a slideshow of pictures on his backdrop before I propose”.   
Liam looked at him with wide eyes “Bullshit” He mumbled before Louis showed him the messages. “Harry is going to go nuts! Are you sure you want us here when you get back?” Liam asked.   
“Yes of course! Thats the plan. You, Niall and Zayn will be back here after the show to celebrate, Niall is bringing the champagne and you are cooking for us” Louis said.   
“I know i know we’ve been over this 1000 times” Liam sighed “Lets just get started on the decorating now? And you still have to shower, you stink” He laughed.   
“Oi!” Louis shouted as he rolled his eyes and got up to start working.

*

Louis played with his his hair in the mirror a bit more and flipped Liam off when he laughed at him. He had put it up in a quiff because he knew that’s how harry liked it but something about it just wasn’t perfect, and everything about this night had to be perfect, Louis thought that anyway. 

“Just go! Your boy is waiting for you!” Liam yelled at him from the living room. Louis sighed and walked out of the bathroom after one more shot of hairspray.  
“How do I look?” He asked nervously.   
“Like a disney prince about to propose to his future princess” Liam said cheesily. Louis rolled his eyes   
“You’re a twat you know that?” He grumbled “Just make sure you put the pizza’s in by 9:30! And watch them!” He said as he slammed the door shut behind himself. He shook his head, he was doing this, he was really going to propose to the love of his life.

*

Louis parked outside of Happy Stems and walked inside the shop to get Harry. Mary smiled at him from behind the counter, “Harry’s in the back, just go get him” she said. Louis nodded and walked into the back room like he had so many times before.   
Harry looked at him and frowned “I don’t think I can go out tonight Lou” he sighed.   
Louis went pale “What- wha Why?” He frowned.   
Harry shook his head, “Zayn was suppose to be in for his shift half hour ago and I can’t leave Mary alone.. He never showed up, we’ve called him like 10 times and he hasn’t picked up, Do you think we can go out tomorrow instead? You didn’t have something special planned did you?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head. Fuck Zayn. He wasn’t going to let him ruin this.   
“I- uh, let me try calling him. You go get ready” Louis mumbled leaving the room. He called Zayn a few times and was ready to throw his phone at the wall. He sighed going in ready to break the bad news to Harry. 

When he walked up to Harry he just couldn’t do it, Harry looked so perfect in a tie dye crop top and with little flowers in his hair. He was going to make this the most special night for him and wasn’t going to let Zayn ruin it. Harry looked at him with wide eyes “So?” He asked.   
Louis smiled “He was asleep,” he lied. “He’ll be here in half hour, are you okay for that long Mary?” He asked.   
She nodded smiling at them “You two go have fun, don’t worry about me” 

*

“So the opening act starts at 7:30 but we’ll obviously be there a bit early. It’s probably for the better though so we can get comfortable in our seats” Louis said as he started driving to the arena. Harry turned to him confused   
“Wait what?” He asked. Louis smiled and pulled the tickets out of his pocket handing them to Harry “we’re going to see Ed tonight.” Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes then leaned over and kissed his cheek, “I can’t believe this!” He gasped. “How did you.. How did we..wait, Lou, these are floor seats.” He frowned “You know we can’t afford that” He said sadly “I had to pick up extra shifts next week just so we can make rent”. 

Louis pulled the car over. “I’ve been keeping something from you” he sighed. “I wanted to surprise you.. but I think you should know now so you’re not worrying about it all night.” “What is it?” He asked biting his lip. “I’ve been signed to a team in doncaster.. I’m on an actual footie team Harry! That pays really well! We don’t have to scrape for rent anymore!” He smiled.   
Harry looked at him in total shock “How long have you known?” He asked.   
“Couple weeks” Louis smiled. Harry hit his shoulder lightly then kissed him, being barely able to hold back a blatant smile,   
“well you could have told me! I’ve been working my butt off trying to put food on the table.” He laughed. “What a relief! Are we going to celebrate? After the show tonight?”   
“We’ll be celebrating all right” Louis said but was interrupted by Harry’s phone going off. Harry picked it up and instantly screamed,   
“Niall I’m going to see Ed tonight!” At the top of his lungs. Louis laughed and rubbed his arm slightly. The excitement fell from Harry’s face and he started taking on a more serious tone within seconds. Louis watched on confused but kept rubbing Harry’s arm gently until he hung up.   
“Whats going on? He asked. Harry looked at him completely crushed,   
“Niall was at a bar, doing who knows what, and he broke his arm. That was the bartender calling on his phone… we have to pick him up and take him to the hospital.” He frowned. Louis face fell.   
“But harry.. the show..”   
Harry shook his head “Niall is practically family Lou, I’m not letting some stranger take him to the hospital.. we may still make it if we hurry” He sighed.

*

Louis got a totally drunk Niall into the car while Harry apologised to the bartender. Niall had already given him his bullshit story on how he didn’t mean to get so drunk but Louis was far too furious with him to even listen. He had already called Liam to try and meet Niall at the hospital so he could still take Harry to the show and salvage part of the night. Harry got into the car with a sigh and let Louis take it from there.

*

Louis sighed in relief when he finally saw Liam walking into the waiting room. He checked the time on his phone then stood up pulling Harry up with him. “We’ve probably missed the opening act but we can still make it for Ed” He smiled. Harry nodded and ran off to the car excitedly after he hugged Niall and told him to feel better. Liam pat Louis’ back.   
“Good luck tonight, we’ll hopefully be done by the time the show finishes.” Louis nodded and gave him a thumbs up before chasing after Harry.

Louis never drove so fast in his life, he honestly didn’t care if he missed the first few songs, but it was important to Harry. All he knew was that he would definitely make it on time for photograph. When they got there Louis checked to make sure he still had the ring in his pocket then he took Harry’s hand and lead him into the arena and to their floor seats. Harry smiled looking at the stage and then to Louis, “I can’t believe we’re here? I’m not even dressed for it! Look at you! You look amazing!” He smiled.   
Louis laughed shaking his head. “You look beautiful darling, but you do still have some dirt on your cheek.” He said thumbing it off, “I’ve got to say i’m loving you in crop tops, but where did the rest of your shirt go?” He asked.   
Harry blushed a bit, “my hair was in the way when I was getting orders ready.. so I cut it off and tied my hair back with it.” Louis laughed pulling him closer,   
“I love you so much.” He smiled, “I love you too.” Harry said smiling back.   
“Lets take a picture! I want to remember this!” He said. He pulled out his phone but instead of going to take a picture he frowned and started texting.   
“What’s wrong?” Louis asked placing a hand on the small of his back.   
“Zayn still hasn’t shown up yet, do you think I should call him?” He asked. Louis shook his head immediately as the lights went down.  
“We’ll check in the middle of the show yeah?” Harry nodded then screamed as Ed came on stage.

*

Louis was more and more nervous as the show went on, he could feel the ring burning in his back pocket. His heart jumped as the next song started playing, the one he knew was before photograph. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to relax and not show Harry how nervous he was. Harry leaned in whispering in his ear   
“Liam’s called me like 10 times now, I’m just going to go to the bathroom and call him back, make sure Niall’s okay.” He said. Louis shook his head,   
“can we please just wait? My favourite song is next!” He said trying to pull Harry back. Harry shook his head.   
“I’ll be right back!” He smiled then he ran off. Shit Louis thought as we waited nervously hoping Harry would be back on time. He wasn’t, of course. Because every part of this night had to go wrong. Harry came back by the end of the song and Louis pulled him into his arms. Ed saw them hugging and gave them a thumbs up.   
“I better be invited to the wedding” He Laughed then he started the next song. Louis took Harry's hand pulling him out into the empty hallway. He was furious but he couldn’t be mad seeing how upset Harry was. He wiped Harry’s cheek with his thumb and sighed.   
“Baby what's going on? He asked. Harry shook his head and started crying harder.   
“Liam was cooking at our place.. He left the stove on when he went to get Niall. There was a big fire and we lost most of our stuff” He cried. Louis’ eyes went wide and he pulled Harry into his arms. “I’m so cold Lou and I probably don’t even have any sweaters at home anymore! We probably don't even have a home anymore!” He sobbed. Louis shook his head.   
“Come on, we’ll buy you a hoodie here, then we’ll go home and figure out what to do next okay? Everything is going to work out I promise” 

*

Louis had decided during the car ride home that this night was in fact the worst night ever. He was trying to think of all the new ways he could propose to Harry but couldn’t think of anything better than what he had planned tonight. Harry pulled him out of his thoughts “You have to drop me off at work, Zayn never showed up and I need to help Mary close.” He sighed. Louis shook his head,   
“Harry no, you’ve been crying for the last half hour, you’re in no shape to work” He said. Harry shook his head,   
“I don’t have a choice” he mumbled “Just drop me off, maybe call Zayn again, Make sure he’s okay”. Louis was going to kill Zayn.

*

Louis was able to go into his apartment once he finished speaking with the fire inspector. Niall and Liam were already inside looking at him apologetically. “What did the guy say?” Liam asked. Louis shook his head,   
“that some idiot left the stove on and it burnt my apartment.” He growled.   
Liam sighed, “I really didn’t mean to! I was in such a rush to meet you at the hospital so you could go that I forgot about the pizza. Can you please forgive me?” He asked. Louis sighed and shook his head, he was done for the night.   
“Yeah whatever.” He sighed.   
“And i’m sorry too.” Niall sighed. “They were letting me try all the different types of champagne before I bought it and one thing lead to another and I fell off the table practicing my best man speech.” He said. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle, “you guys are both such idiots.” He sighed, “I can’t even believe you,” he shook his head. Liam looked around.   
“Where is harry anyway? How did the proposal go?” He asked looking far more excited then he should be.. “Well he missed it, cause he had to call somebody back,” Louis said and Liam’s face fell, “and then Zayn never showed up for his shift so after crying for half an hour he’s gone to work. I think this has to be the worst night of my life,” He said as Zayn stumbled into the apartment.   
“This has been the best night ever!” he shouted then stopped to look around. “What happened here?” He asked. Louis grabbed him by the shirt throwing him against a wall.   
“Where the hell were you tonight!” He screamed.   
“Woah relax, I wanted to see you propose so I called up Ed and got a pass, I couldn’t see it too well though.” He frowned, “How did it go?” He asked. Louis was about to lose it.   
“How did it go? How did it go!” He asked dropping his shirt. “First of all you didn’t show up to your shift, so Harry was worrying about it all night! And then this idiot!” He said pointing to Niall “couldn’t pick up champagne without getting drunk causing us to miss the opening act to take him to the hospital! And then when we finally get to the show? Right as Photograph was about to play, with all our pictures! All of our memories! I start thinking something might go right, and then guess what happens? Liam calls! To let Harry know that he has in fact burnt down our apartment! And then while Harry cried the whole way home I had to take him to the shop to finish off your stupid shift! I didn’t get to propose and this has been the worst night ever! So don’t come here telling me its the best night ever, unless you can get me a new apartment, all new things and Ed Sheeran to sing to my boyfriend while I propose.” He yelled punching a wall as he finished. All the boys looked at him with wide eyes until Ed coughed from the doorway.   
“Well he’s got one of those things.. and your landlord just said the room a floor up is open for you..” 

*

So Zayn was mates with Ed sheeran. Louis didn’t know if he wanted to kill him for not telling him or kiss him for making all this work out the way it did. Not much was left in the apartment. Louis was quite sad about that but he didn't have time to think about it now. He knew all their pictures were saved since he sent them to Ed and he was thankful for that. But since the people upstairs had just moved out they were given that one. It even had a bedroom. Not just the studio apartment that they had had before. Louis thought he and Harry would be sleeping but Ed had a good pull on keeping stores open and getting free things, so within half hour his new apartment was filled with furniture. Liam had managed to to get more decorations and had set them up all around making it look better than it had before. He offered to make more pizza, but Louis refused to let him touch the stove. They ordered it in from Harry's favourite place, that would probably be better anyway. Niall even managed to get champaign, this time without taste testing it. Louis looked around and still couldn't believe it had all worked out. Zayn was almost right to call it the best night ever. Almost. So now Louis was waiting in his car for Harry to finish work. He felt bad that he would have to keep the surprise from Harry until he got home but it would be worth it in the end. When Harry finally came out Louis got out of the car and pulled him into a hug. "What a shit night" Harry sighed. Louis nodded and rubbed his back just staying on the sidewalk for awhile. "Let's just get going yeah? Get this all sorted." Louis sighed. Harry nodded and got in the car wiping his eyes again. 

*

Louis you've missed our floor!" Harry said while he stopped in the staircase. Louis shook his head,   
"no come on, we'll deal with that tomorrow, I've found us a place to stay tonight and I think we both just need a good sleep," He said. Harry nodded and followed him up to the top floor of the building. Louis opened the door and let Harry go in first. The second he opened the door Ed started to play photograph. Harry looked at him in shock then turned to Louis for an explanation. Louis was down on his knee holding the ring out. Harry put a hand over his mouth completely speechless. "Harry Edward Styles, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met I have loved you since I was 18, long before we both thought the same thing, and all I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you, and I wanna love like you made me feel when I was 18 for the rest of our lives, will you marry me?" He said biting his lip.   
Harry teared up and nodded ferociously "yes! Yes of course!" He cried. Louis slide the ring on his finger and pulled Harry into his arms. Ed kept playing and they all celebrated what would probably the most memorable night of their lives. 

*

Louis twirled Harry around the dance floor as everyone watched on. He couldn't help but think of how perfect this day was. Harry was now Harry Tomlinson and Louis couldn't be happier about it. They were currently having their very first dance to a new song he and Ed had written based off his proposal. They had all become really good friends with Ed after that night. Harry had probably seen a million of his shows by now but still always raved of his performance of photograph he played for them the night of their engagement. Louis spun him around one more time before the song stopped and everyone else joined them on the dance floor. "Good day so far?" Louis asked. Harry nodded,   
" just as perfect as our proposal" he smiled. Louis looked at him funny,   
"but that was like the worst day ever!" Louis laughed. Harry shook his head.   
“It was the best day ever because we decided to spend the rest of our lives together."   
"But Liam literally burnt our apartment down."   
"Then we ended up with a better one."   
"But you missed the big proposal!"   
"Only to get an even better private one!" He smiled, the joy on his face making him the most beautiful thing in the world,or maybe he already was all the time. Louis shook his head,   
"you're crazy."   
"But I love you Louis Tomlinson."   
"I love you too.. Harry Tomlinson"


End file.
